Varnathon
History Origin Varnathon was a member of the Qwardians who were native to the dark negative realm of the Anti-Matter Universe. He became a member of the influential Weaponers of Qward who had begun to dominate the politics of the Qwardian Empire. His rise to power led him to become the High Weaponlord and thus the leader of his faction who shifted the power balance away from the militaristic Thunderers of Qward. This led to him being known as Varnathon of Q'uld who had two attendroids named Tacticos and Strategos that served him. By this point in their history, the Qwardians had changed from a conquering empire of the Multiverse to a trade based one that supplied armaments to client races as well as shied away from conflict. In order to further heighten his power, he installed Brikan as the Thunderlord and in charge of the Thunderers safe in the knowledge that he was little more than a puppet that signed the Weaponer initiatives that sent young Qwardians to either work in the mines or be experiments. This set of initiatives did not sit well with certain Qwardians but was accepted due to the overwhelming political power of the Weaponers. His relationship with Brikan seemed informal on the outset as the Thunderlord often referred to him as "Varney" who he believed had the best interests of Qward at heart. Syndicate Rules During the modern age, a military review of the Thunderers was assembled by Brikan when he was visited by the First Weaponlord. Though Brikan spoke informally to him and asked if he had come for the troop review, Varnathon stated that he had some minor though important authorizations that needed to be signed by the Thunderlord due to the late hour. Brikan immediately agreed to which the Weaponer asked his attendroid Tacticos to bring out the documents. At this point, Commander Irik T. Roval suggested that the Thunderlord have his own staff check the documents if it warranted the Chief Weaponlords attention. Brikan was outraged as his subordinates suggestion and commented that Varnathon had the best interests of Qward at heart which meant he must have personally checked the items in question. This was an answer that Commander Roval begrudgingly accepted to which the documents were signed, sealed as well as honored by Brikan which Varnathon took back into his custody. After which, he asked Brikan for a Thunderer for implementation of the initiative and commented on Roval to which Strategos provided a full breakdown on the Commanders accomplishments before Varnathon cut the machine off by stating that the Qwardian seemed diligent. Though Irik T. Roval attempted to back away from being sent on this task - Brikan stated that the place ran itself and said it would be good for the Commander to get into the field to which he accepted. Varnathon than stated that he would be sending a member of the Weaponers Council to oversee the matter. He dispatched Diataria Lysis the only female Qwardian on the Weaponers Council to the task and when she heard words against the First Weaponlord, she told Commander Roval that she would not report him as it would only increase Varnathon's power base. At that point during the inspection, the citadel came under attack from the Crime Syndicate of AmeriKa who massacred the Qwardian army assembled against them. In desperation, Varnathon demanded that the Thunderlord form a counterattack though Brikan proved useless in this endeavour much to the Weaponlords anger. Before the Crime Syndicate accomplished their goal of satiating their bloodlust on Qward, the entire universe was destroyed and recreated to the point prior to the attack. The Qwardians were well aware of the rewrite in reality and the incident that had happened which led to the convening of a council at the Hall of Commanders at the fortress of Q'ar-Dien. There the Council of Commanders heard the words of First Weaponlord Varnathaon who confirmed the reports of the Techno-Council of the events that occurred; that a mysterious enemy had destroyed the universe and recreated it along with the Crime Syndicate. Thus, he proposed that they avoid further conflict by propping one of their client races to attack their foes or causing their two enemies to fight against one another. These words were the last that Commander Roval intended to hear and he pushed his pike through Varnathon's chest thus killing the Weaponer as well as ending their reign. Afterwards, Irik T. Roval claimed the Weapons of Rengar and became the first Highlord of Qward in generations whereupon he promised to return the Qwardian Empire to its former glory. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See also *Varnathon/Gallery Links *Coming Soon Category:Villains Category:Qwardians